Rosa di Morte
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Medio Takari. Disculpame Takeru, pero lo que mas lamento es de verdad haber sentido algo por ti... perdoname Take... porque como empezamos Hikari, hay que terminar. Fic Tragico.


Holas! Algo tragico, nuevamente, nada que decir u explicar, solamente se me ocurrio y ya. Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rosa di Morte**

**(Rosa de Muerte)**

_Lluvia de Abril escurre por mis hombros, mis ojos, llueven lagrimas, mis nubarrones negros, ahí están, nublados._

_Todo por culpa de esa mujer, la que me robo el corazón, y el alma._

-------------------------------------------------

-Te amo…- dijo con su tierna vocecilla aun de niña, el cabello caía por su cara, el rostro manchado de hermosura, no había belleza igual en ningún otro ser sobre la tierra.

-¿co-como?- tartamudeo el rubio mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín.

La muchacha sonrió de alegría, la timidez en su amigo significaba que sentían lo mismo, lentamente se acerco y beso su mejilla, haciendo que Takeru se sonrojara aun mas, como si sus labios fueran los que pintaban de carmín esas mejillas.

-yo… también, te amo… Hikari- la mencionada soltó un grito ahogado de felicidad, fuertemente lo tomo del rostro y le planto un pasional beso en los labios.

-------------------------------------------------

_Caí en tu juego, como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces, nunca debí creerte, nuca debí amarte, nunca debí conocerte… nunca debiste haber nacido…_

_La lluvia sigue cayendo, es que ella sabe de mi secreto, que te sigo amando, a pesar de todo lo que me hayas hecho…_

-------------------------------------------------

Se besaban sin control, con total pasión, sus labios acababan de soltar las palabras en confesión de su amor, a pesar de ser su primer beso, tal vez… era porque habían esperado por mucho este momento, por eso no apartaban sus labios ni un segundo.

-mi amor… no sabes lo feliz que me haces al ver que me amas- dijo Yagami entrecortadamente, pues le faltaba el aire, miro fijamente los ojos azules de Takaishi, mientras no dejaba de sujetar su rostro entre sus blancas y delicadas manos.

-no, yo soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo al saber que una mujer como tu me ama.- Hikari le miro tiernamente y saco algo de su bolso.

-ten… la compre por si me correspondías- le extendió una rosa roja, Takeru, admirado por la belleza de esta la tomo al instante, mas una espina se clavo en su dedo anular.

-¿estas bien?- tomo su mano e introdujo en su boca el dedo sangrado.

-si, no te preocupes… solo una espina.

-------------------------------------------------

_Solo una espina, solo una señal de que debía alejarme de ella, pues como la rosa, me cegué con su belleza infinita, y no pensé que tendría una espina, que a pesar que tardo en sangrar, ya nunca la podré sacar de mi corazón._

_Solo una espina, solo una rosa…_

-------------------------------------------------

Corría con rapidez por las calles, su ropa mojada, la lluvia lo había empapado de pies a cabeza, las lagrimas se camuflaje haban en sus mejillas con las gotas de lluvia.

-_me has traicionado_- pensó deprimido, llevándose a la mente la imagen que había visto minutos atrás.

A su amada Yagami, besándose… con otro hombre. ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿Acaso había fallado como hombre? ¿Cómo había llegado a pasar eso? Y aun peor… ¿Cómo se había atrevido Hikari a darle esa excusa?

-_discúlpame T.k., pero mi amor por ti se apago, y creció en alguien mas pero, lo que mas lamento es de verdad haber llegado a sentir algo por ti…_- se repitió las palabras de su amada en la mente.

No… ya no la amaba, ahora la odiaba con todo su ser, sentía pena, lastima, asco por ella. Al darse cuenta que ya no tenia mas razones para llorar, levanto su rostro al cielo, cerrando sus parpados cada vez que una gota de lluvia quisiera entrar por sus ojos.

A paso seguro comenzó a caminar por donde llego hasta alli, volviendo a ver, la ventana, por la cual descubrió, que su mujer, le era infiel.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿crees que Takeru este enojado?- pregunto el chico que se encontraba rodeando a Hikari con su protectores brazos.

-no… solo debe estar, muy deprimido.

-bueno… yo me tengo que ir mi amada, llámame si necesitas algo- dijo al levantarse del sillón, y besar juguetonamente la nariz de Kari.

-claro… ahora tu también déjame sola en casa.

-no digas eso mi niña, para lo que quieras, me tendrás a una llamada de distancia.- Yagami sonrió y beso en los labios a su nuevo amor, este salio por la puerta principal.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿amor?- se pregunto a si misma al escuchar el timbre de su hogar sonar- ¿se le habrá olvidado algo?- dijo al abrir la puerta, su corazón se congelo al ver a Takeru posado en la entrada.

-hola mi amor- entro sin invitación a la casa, con esas palabras tan amorosas y tranquilas.

-¿Takeru? ¿Qué haces aquí? Además… yo ya no soy tu amor.

-OH claro que si Hiakari, yo sigo amándote mucho- a la castaña se le pintaron de rojo las mejillas- ¡te sonrojaste! Será que tu también me amas aun…

-no, yo ya no te amo, y de verdad lo siento por haberte engañado Takeru.- el mencionado frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los sillones para sentarse.

-bueno… la verdad no vine para expresarte por segunda vez mi amor.- una sonrisa llena de melancolía se formo en el rostro de Takaishi.- vine para demostrarte por primera vez… mi odio y mi desprecio hacia ti.

Hikari movió de forma curiosa su cabeza, en signo de que no entendía las palabras de su ex novio. Lentamente y con sensualidad, Takeru se fue acercando a ella, mientras la castaña retrocedía, hasta chocar de espaldas con la puerta.

-¡ahhh!- un grito de dolor fue soltado por la menor Yagami, el rubio cubrió con una de sus manos la boca de Hikari. Con la otra, aun sostenía la navaja con la que le había atravesado por uno de los costados, lentamente la castaña, por no tener apoyo, ni fuerzas, fue cayendo hasta chocar contra el piso.

-discúlpame… Take…- intento decir, el verla ahí, tirada en el piso, totalmente débil, le hizo sentir pena a Takaishi, mas no se le ablando el corazón. De uno de sus bolsillos saco los pétalos marchitos de la antigua rosa.

-porque como empezamos Hikari… hay que terminar- abrió lentamente la mano de la castaña y deposito los suaves pétalos en ella…

FIN.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Si algo sádico para una pareja linda como lo es el Takari, pero yo prefiero a Kari con Davis, además, ¿no les harta que solo haya fics con finales felices del Takari? Pues a mi si, y esa es la principal razón de este fic…

Insultos, amenazas o discusiones, déjenlas en un review, si eres amante del Takari, de ti es de quien espero esto

Dejen RR

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
